Houses
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Sequel to 'Hospitals'. McGee's feeling better - which is good for Gibbs, who's got his mind on a certain forensic scientist. Gabby smut. M for mature content.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it. I just like messing with the characters.

**Summary: **Sequel to _Hospitals_. McGee's feeling better - which is good for Gibbs, who's got his mind on a certain forensic scientist. Gabby smut. M for mature content.

**I'm sorry this took so long, it's been a WIP for ages but only had a chance to finish it today as I've just been so busy. Hope you like it now it's here. **

_**Houses**_

'Thanks, boss,' McGee said as Gibbs pulled up in front of his apartment building. 'See you Monday.'

'Bye, McGee,' Abby called after him as he stepped out of the car.

They were dropping McGee off after the trip to the hospital earlier that day. His injuries weren't major; the worst was the deep laceration to his arm. Apart from that, there were a lot of minor cuts and bruises, so he'd been stitched up, dosed on pain meds and sent home. Ziva had volunteered to keep an eye on him and was already on her way to his apartment - if she hadn't arrived by now - so Abby didn't feel quite so guilty about choosing to head back to Gibbs' rather than stay with McGee.

It was by sheer luck that McGee's building was closest to the hospital. His presence in the back of the car made for a very awkward ride when all Gibbs could think about was getting Abby home and out of all her clothes so he could really appreciate her. His hands were itching to touch her. Since the few stolen moments in the hospital, she'd been all he could think about. He craved another taste of her creamy skin.

And how she was teasing him! The way she was sitting had caused her skirt - already short - to ride up further, exposing extra inches of soft, creamy thigh. The fact that he already knew she wasn't wearing panties was even more distracting. Her hands were clasped chastely in her lap and her eyes were focused steadily on the road ahead, but he could tell she kept sneaking glances at him.

Finally, he slid the car into the driveway and fumbled for his seatbelt. He moved quickly, rounding the hood and reaching for her hand as she got out herself. He pushed the door closed and pressed her against it, crushing his lips to hers. Her hands crept up to frame his face as she melted against him, his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the cold metal.

'Do you know how much of a tease you are?' he growled.

She replied with another kiss, the urgent pressure of her lips on his and the scrabbling of her fingers at the waistband of his pants making him move closer, pressing his body against hers, pushing her harder against the car door. His hands crept under her shirt but she closed her fingers around his forearms, stopping him.

'If we start that out here, the neighbours are probably gonna complain,' Abby said, laughing.

'How do you know they won't enjoy the show?' Gibbs replied with a grin.

'Maybe they would,' she conceded, 'but I wouldn't be able to look any of them in the eye ever again.'

He kissed her again, softly, then extracted his hands from her shirt and stepped back. She met his gaze, her green eyes twinkling.

'We moving this inside?' she asked.

'You bet we are.' With a last lustful look he turned and started up the path towards the door. She followed, slipping through the door after him and kicking it closed behind her. She turned to face him and immediately found herself in his arms, whimpering as she felt the hard planes of his body against her. This time when his hands ventured under her T-shirt she let them move, arching into him with a gasp as he cupped her breast, his thumb grazing her nipple through her thin lace bra. He slipped his free hand round her waist and pulled her to him, pulled her into another searing kiss. She cupped his face, her fingertips in his silver hair as her teeth nipped gently on his bottom lip.

He tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards and breaking the kiss to slide it off. As the slip of fabric fell to the floor she managed to grasp his hand and pull him a few staggering steps further down the hall, a vain attempt to reach the bedroom. Before they even reached the bottom of the stairs Gibbs had her pressed against the wall, his lips crushed to hers as his hands eased the elastic out of her hair, teasing her pigtails loose.

Abby moaned against his lips, the sound eliciting a primal reaction deep within him. His fingers tightened in her hair, his hands cupping her face as he crushed her body against the wall, his mouth possessing hers. She arched against him, pushing his body away enough so she could get her hands between them, fumbling at his belt. The buckle came undone easily and she pulled the strip of leather from his waist, the metal clattering as it hit the wooden floor.

She pushed away from the wall, breaking the kiss and stumbling further down the hall - this time in the direction of the living room - she knew they would never make it all the way upstairs. They tore at each other's clothing and each piece of material fell soundlessly to the floor; first his shirt, then her bra, his pants, and finally her skirt, leaving a trail along the hall.

When they sank to the living room rug, he was wearing only his boxers and she was utterly bare, completely exposed and at his mercy. She writhed under the ministrations of his fingers as they teased her nipples, his teeth grazing her throat as he began to kiss and lick and suck at her skin, intending to mark every inch of her body as his own. And mark he did, leaving red blotches on the sides of her neck that would blossom into purple bruises and have her wearing a turtleneck for days.

Gibbs settled his body over hers, his mouth hungrily moving across her smooth white skin. She moaned as his tongue traced the edge of her areola, gliding over the bud of her nipple as his fingers toyed with her other breast, teasing her like he'd been wanting to for hours. She arched her back, silently begging for the feel of him inside her. She knew exactly how much she had been teasing him all day and knew he was making up for it now, but his every touch left her breathless, her body crying out for more.

He acknowledged her pleas, letting his hand settle on her hip but no lower; instead it was his mouth he moved, his lips and tongue leaving tiny red marks across the milky-pale expanse of her stomach. When he reached the triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs he backtracked, smothering her torso with kisses again until he reached her lips.

She met his hungry gaze, her green eyes shining and dark with need. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now. When he covered her mouth with his she bit down on his lower lip, tugging on it. As she did, he slid his hand down her thigh, bending her leg at the knee and spreading her thighs so he could reach the place they both wanted him to.

Abby trembled beneath him, another plea for him to enter her. Finally, he consented, thrusting two fingers into her warm, wet centre. She moaned aloud, tilting her hips towards him, urging him deeper. He thrust his two fingers in and out of her, his thumb teasing her clit. Within minutes she cried out, tightening around his fingers as she came.

'God, Gibbs!' she cried, dragging in a gasping breath.

He withdrew his fingers but continued to rub her clit, as he lowered his lips once more to her throat, skipping over the patches of skin he had already marked to claim more of her as his own.

'Jethro,' Abby said, finally having caught her breath. 'Please…' She trailed off, the need in her eyes saying everything. Her hands came up to his waist, tugging at the elastic of his boxers. He let her pull them off, finally freeing his hard cock.

He couldn't tease her any longer. He needed her now: right now. So he settled between her thighs, and with a primal growl he sank into her. They both cried out as he began to move, pumping in and out of her as hard and fast as she could bear. With each thrust she lifted her hips to meet him, and with each thrust they both drew closer to climax.

Not a moment too soon, her walls contracted around him and she almost screamed as her climax shot through her. If there was one thing she could trust Gibbs to do, it was to give her the best orgasms she'd had in her life. The tightening of her muscles around him triggered his own climax and he groaned, struggling to hold himself up above her as he came undone.

After, as they lay together on the rug in the dark living room, trying to catch their breath, she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently.

'You know, I think we get better every time,' she said with a grin.

'You think?' Gibbs replied.

'Definitely.'

'You wanna prove it?'

In reply she rolled over and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him.

'You bet I do.'

* * *

><p><strong>Can I be really bad and just big up 'Devastation'? It's still got no reviews and I'd really appreciate some feedback on it. Many thanks - Rhia x<strong>


End file.
